


Homecoming

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Fucked Out [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Meet the Family, Peter Hale is a good uncle, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gulps, anxiety spreading through his body…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

This is not really the first time Stiles is going to be at the Hale house. Derek has sneaked him in enough time for quickies and fast blowjobs and handsjobs before when no one was in the house, making Stiles spray some kind of scent diffuser afterwards so that no one would be the wiser. But kinky and messy making out aside, they _are_ in a relationship. So when Derek told Stiles that he had been invited over for dinner by the Hale matriarch, Stiles near about had a panic attack. Stiles of course knew about werewolves and the hunters he is supposed to keep Derek safe from, but this would be the official introduction, and to make matters worse, not only Stiles is a human male, he is also, well, him.

Derek, over lots of kisses and one unsuccessful attempt to get him off, told him again and again that his family will love him, the exact way he is. Stiles could not be dissuaded so easily. Even though he had been with Derek for months now, who just about everybody feared, he still got bullied and teased for wearing frocks some days and jeans another. There were formal complaints against Stiles from other children’s parents as well, but Stiles father, who was the sheriff and Derek’s mother who was the most rich and powerful person in Beacon Hills supported him, the complaints fizzled out like a couple of wet fire crackers. Stiles could not decide if Mrs. Hale did it because she was that good of a person or because of Stiles.

Derek had come out the year before they started dating very successfully, as in no one really gave a damn but instead gave him a coming out party. The whole distant family was invited and, Derek confided so in Stiles, that anyone who even worded one letter against Derek’s sexual orientation has yet to be again invited to any of the Hales’ parties since then. Stiles took that to be a positive sign, but even that did not lessen the stress he was feeling over the whole thing. Seeing Stiles reaction, Derek offered to postpone the meet to some later date, but Stiles did not want that either. His father had raised no cowards. So Stiles borrowed Scott’s old suit because he did not own even one, put on one of his dad ties, brushed his hair sedately and kept a clear face.

When Derek came to take him home, he saw Stiles makeup less face and thinned his lips but didn’t say anything about it. Derek knew how much Stiles hated not wearing makeup, having told Derek many times how it makes him feel naked, more vulnerable. Even when he is in jeans and his beloved plaid, he loves his makeup, making himself look attractive rather than a ‘mass of moles’. Derek loves Stiles moles, but he loves making him comfortable even more. So, even though he does not exactly likes the cheap sticky lipstick Stiles uses, as that is all he can afford and he refuses to let Derek buy some good MAC products for him, Stiles in makeup is a happy Stiles and that makes Derek happy. 

They drove over in Derek’s Camaro, and when they reached the Hale compound and the car stopped, Stiles gulped, anxiety spreading through his body. He shakily got down from the car, and when Derek came over to hold him one side, he felt immensely grateful. No one was in the first rooms when they walked in so Derek pulled Stiles to the kitchen. There, Stiles saw a hulking woman in long skirt, hair braided beautifully washing the dishes with her back to the couple. 

Then Derek called out, “Hey Dad.”

Stiles eyes went wide when the person who he had been assuming a woman turned to face a big man with a huge neat beard and popping pink lipstick, perfect makeup applied smile at Derek and walk up to him to kiss his forehead. The skirt swished around his ankles as he walked and Stiles couldn’t help but stare. Mr. Hale was not wearing a kilt or anything but a soft pastel floral wrap around skirt that actually looked good on him with his plain white tee. He had on sparkly sandals on that looked comfy in spite of how they sparkled. Mr. Hale turned to Stiles and said, “And you must be Stiles.”

Stiles had to clear his throat to answer with a weak ‘Yes.’And then the rest of the family descended in the kitchen. Everyone was wearing different kinds of clothes, the main importance being comfort except Eddie, Derek’s cousin, who wore very bright clothes and a black tutu. Peter, who Stiles had met once at school was there too and he was actually wearing a dress. It was horribly outdated with way too many lace frills, as if it had been sitting in the attic for decades. None of that lessened the feeling of being accepted that Stiles immediately felt among these people he was meeting for the first time. The children were too young and as far as he knew, none of Derek’s family was gender queer.

But the fact that they made that effort to include him, to show their support in such a nice way had Stiles blinking back tears. It felt overwhelming to be supported to whole heartedly, and that too in the first meet. Maybe they don’t understand him or his choices or the peculiar specifics of his identity, but yet there they were, quite possibly stepping out of their comfort zone just to make Stiles comfortable. Stiles did not talk too much throughout dinner, just answering questions when asked, but he kept smiling wide as he sat among them, looking to Derek every now and then to convey how grateful he is. Derek just kissed his cheek in return. The food was delicious but Stiles could not eat very much.

The couple were then put on table cleaning duty, Peter and his wife taking over washing the dishes. And it felt so easy to maneuver around the gaggle of kids running around and talking with Laura as well while she supervised the kids and by the time they were finished, Stiles was feeling pleasantly tired. He bade goodbye to all and got kissed on his forehead by Mrs. Hale like Derek no less. And when Stiles reached home, Derek and he kissed for minutes in the porch, just being happy, and thanking his lucky stars that he did ask Derek out when he did. He could not imagine being happier any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to be any fluff in this series, but i just had to do this. No beta. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comment please.


End file.
